


Lessons Learned

by LuvBusters



Category: The Real Ghostbusters
Genre: A Different Side of Dr. Egon Spengler, F/M, Flirting, Just When You Think You Know a Guy, Light Sexual Innuendos, Love Confessions, References to Alcoholic Beverages/Drinking
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-28
Updated: 2019-05-28
Packaged: 2020-03-20 16:27:12
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,212
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18996286
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LuvBusters/pseuds/LuvBusters
Summary: The final installment to The Contest. Hope you enjoy!





	Lessons Learned

Two weeks have passed since Janine got her revenge on Peter for cheating in their drinking contest. Everyone was satisfied that their truce was holding up. However, that would prove to be short lived.

Janine was headed up to the kitchen to get her lunch when she heard laughter coming from the kitchen. Curious, she quietly made her way up the hall, stopping just short of the doorway when she heard her name. 

“I so wish I had a camera! I would hold those photos over Janine’s head forever!” Peter hooted.

“You know she never would have done that otherwise,” Egon scolded. 

“Ah, lighten up, Spengs! At least now you know what parts of your physique she fancies!” Peter continued.

“Well, she sure got you back!” Winston chuckled. 

“I’ll say! And she didn’t stop with just one prank! She kept going!” Ray added. 

Janine took that moment to make her entrance. Silence fell across the room. She walked over to the refrigerator, giving Venkman a death stare.

“What?” Peter asked innocently.

Janine didn’t say a word as she gathered her lunch items and left the kitchen. 

The men looked at each other, confused. 

“Does this mean the truce is over?” Ray asked worriedly. 

“Who knows? I didn’t do anything!” Peter whined.

“Maybe I should go talk to her?” Egon suggested. He had become accustomed to being the mediator where Janine was concerned. The others insisted on Egon being the only one capable of calming the feisty redhead down because of her feelings for him. 

Egon went down to the garage area, seeing that Janine had opted to eat her lunch at her desk. She had slipped off her heels, had her feet propped up on an open desk drawer. She had her headphones on, eating a sandwich and reading a book while listening to a cassette on her Walkman. 

She removed the headphones and sat up when she saw Egon approach.

“The answering machine is on,” she explained. 

Egon smiled warmly. “Oh, that’s fine. I wanted to make sure you were alright?”

She shrugged her shoulders. “Eh, obviously being the butt of a joke isn’t a good thing.”

“Is that why you looked at Peter like that?” Egon asked, leaning against the desk as he spoke.

“Yep. That jerk better shut up. I’m embarrassed enough not knowing what I did,” Janine said sulkily.

“Do you want to know?” Egon asked hesitantly, wondering if this really was a good idea.

Janine looked at him in deep thought before she replied. “How bad was it? I mean, I didn’t strip or anything, did I?”

Egon blushed at the very thought. “Ahem….no!” He squeaked. He cleared his throat and continued. “I mean, no. Nothing like that.”

Janine’s curiosity was peaked. She sat up straighter in her chair. “Then what happened?”

“Well…..you removed your shoes and danced on the kitchen table.”

Janine covered her face with her hand. “Oh no!” Then, she looked back at Egon. “Why didn’t somebody stop me?!”

“We were too preoccupied with Peter. I had concluded that he had cheated, giving you two bottles of very strong vodka while he had one bottle of vodka, the other was water,” Egon explained. “You climbed up on the table during that.”

“Ok. And what did Peter mean when he said that now you know what part of your body I fancy?” Janine asked, almost not wanting to know...almost.

Egon stood and started walking back towards the stairs. “You heard that, did you?”

Janine stood up. “Yes, I did.”

“It’s not really that important,” Egon replied, hurriedly heading up to the lab. 

Janine sat back down to finish her lunch. A few minutes later, Peter came down. 

“Dr. Venkman,” Janine said sternly. “What did you mean when you said now Egon knows what part of his body I like? And yes, I heard that.”

Peter tried to walk past her desk in an effort to dodge the question. “Heh, I dunno.”

“Venkman!” Janine said loudly. “Do you remember what I said about those pages I copied from your little black book? What I’d do with them?”

Peter stopped in his tracks. “You didn’t?! If you sent those to the newspaper….,!”

“Not yet, but I will if you don’t answer my question!” Janine warned.

Peter smirked. “You told Winston that Egon has a great ass. But it was loud enough that we ALL heard you.”

Janine closed her eyes in shame and sat down. “Thanks.” She muttered. 

“No problem,” Peter replied, then made his way over to his desk and pretended to work.

***********************  
It was mid-afternoon that day. Ray was under the hood of Ecto-1 trying to figure out why it was running strangely. Winston had stepped out to a parts store to get some things that he and Ray thought was needed. Peter was working on a wordsearch on the couch while Janine was finishing up a case file. 

Egon had spent the time since lunch in his lab, contemplating his conversation he had with Janine. It was flattering to know that she had noticed him, especially certain aspects of his physical features. Then, a mischievous grin slowly crept across his lips. Dr. Egon Spengler did have a sense of humor, despite what Venkman said. And this, he thought, was the perfect opportunity to have a little fun with Ms. Melnitz, whom he secretly loved. 

He decided to shut down his project for the time being. Egon remembered Janine saying during the drinking contest that she admired his backside, so he thought he would cash in on that comment. 

Peter was still sitting on the couch working on a word search. Since Winston hadn’t returned from the parts store, Egon thought he would see if he could help Ray. He glanced quickly at Janine. She had looked up when she heard Egon coming downstairs. They exchanged a warm smile. 

“Anything I can do to help, Ray?” Egon asked, making sure his voice carried back over to Janine. 

“Yeah! Your arms are longer than mine; can you reach that set of wires over there and make sure there’s no loose connections?” Ray asked, completely unaware of how perfectly his request fell right into Egon’s plan to torment Janine. 

“Certainly,” Egon replied. As he leaned over, he made sure his butt was stuck out as much as possible without being obvious. He was just about to sneak a peek at Janine to see if his efforts were seen when he heard what sounded like something getting knocked over. 

“Damn it!” She muttered. 

Egon straightened up and turned to face her. “Is everything alright, Janine?” He asked innocently. 

“Yeah…..I just….knocked over the container of pencils on my desk,” Janine replied, a bit too quickly. 

Peter peeked out from around his book. Janine’s face was flushed and he couldn’t be sure from where he was sitting, but he could almost swear he saw her sweating. He then looked over towards Ecto-1 just in time to see the wicked grin on Egon’s face. Egon then resumed his position of leaning over to inspect the engine. Peter glanced back over at Janine to see that she was staring intently at Egon’s ass. He stifled a laugh, hiding behind his book. “Well, damn, Spengs,” he thought to himself. “You’re more evil than I give you credit for.”

*************************  
Half an hour later, Winston returned with the parts needed to correct the engine problem with Ecto-1. Seeing his assistance was no longer needed, Egon made his way towards the stairs to the basement. 

“What’s up, Spengs? Too early for a containment unit check,” Peter asked, curious as to what Egon was up to regarding Janine. 

She had been flustered the entire time Egon had been bent over the engine of Ecto-1 and had just left minutes before headed for the kitchen. She muttered something about another cup of coffee.

“I’ve gotten some grease on my pants; I’m going downstairs to put them in the laundry,” Egon replied, a curious glint in his eyes.

Peter returned the look. “Want me to get Janine to bring you a clean pair of pants? As far as I know, there’s not an extra pair down there.” He gave Egon a playful wink.

Egon’s leer widened. “Yes, that would be a good idea.” He then turned and continued down to the basement.

Peter happily went upstairs, catching Janine as she was leaving the kitchen. “Hey, Janine! Hang on a sec!” Peter said as he ran up to the bunk room to retrieve a clean pair of pants. He returned quickly, handing the pants to Janine. “Egon needs these down in the basement.”

Janine looked something between confused and aroused. “Why don’t you take them?”

“I’ve got some PR business to attend to,” Peter replied. “Remember that radio interview?”

“Oh yeah,” she said, rolling her eyes. “You managed to talk your way onto the station with that reporter, Marilyn Crosby.”

“Yep! And I’ll be returning with her phone number and a date!” He boasted. “See ya!” Peter returned to the bunk room to change for the interview.

Janine walked down to the stairway to the basement, when she suddenly realized she had been set up. But by whom? Egon would never dare do anything this brash to get her attention. Then, she realized that his assistance to Ray with the car had been a ploy - was it possible that Egon was flirting?’ With HER?! She decided if something was going to happen between her and the physicist that had unintentionally stolen her heart, the time was now.

She opened the door and called down. “Egon? Are you down here?”

“Yes, Janine. In the laundry area,” his deep voice rang back to her. 

Janine carefully took the stairs down, slowly reaching the laundry room. There was Egon, preparing to unfasten the belt on his pants. She was speechless. Janine stood there holding his clean pair of pants in her hand, while her eyes slowly took in Egon’s body from head to toe. 

For his part. Egon seemed quite comfortable with the situation. Just as he started to pull his pants down, Janine quickly turned her head, blushing profusely. “Oh, gosh! Um….here,” she said as she held the pants out to Egon, her head still turned. 

Janine could’ve sworn her heart stopped as she felt Egon’s fingers wrap around her wrist, tugging her towards him. She dared to turn back and look at him. 

Egon was standing there in nothing but his T-shirt and boxers, pulling her up against his chest. Her heart was pounding so hard, she could hear the blood rushing in her ears. 

“E-Egon?” She asked, not knowing what to expect. 

He smiled at her, a look of what she could only think of as love/lust. “I understand that I have caught your attention?” He said somewhat seductively. 

“That’s an understatement,” she replied. 

“Well, you’ve caught my attention as well,” Egon admitted. “I’m sorry to have been so coy with you, but ever since the drinking contest, I’ve been desperately wanting to tell you.”

“Tell me what?” Janine asked.

“That I’ve fallen in love with you,” Egon confessed.

“Oh, Egon! I love you, too!” Janine squealed. 

He pulled her into a passionate kiss, then released her. Janine couldn’t believe this moment had finally happened. She stared at Egon, her breathing becoming erratic. 

“Janine, are you alright?” Egon asked, concerned. “Please, breathe normally.”

Janine shook her head. “Sorry, I just can’t believe this is happening! I mean, you were flirting upstairs, right? The leaning over the engine thing?”

Egon smiled sheepishly. “Yes...well...I heard your comment while you were drunk…..about my….ummmm…..,”

“Nice ass?” Janine supplied the words for him, a seductive grin on her lips.

Egon smiled. “Yes. And I’ve been trying to gather the nerve to ask you out on a proper date. When I heard that, I thought this would help break the ice.”

Janine smiled wider, crossing her arms. “Soooo…., a date, huh?”

“Yes. Would you like to go out this Friday after work? Maybe a few drinks?”

Janine gave a light snort. “Egon, a few drinks is what started all this. What are you trying to do? Take advantage of me? And I thought you were a gentleman.” She winked.

Egon slightly panicked. “No! No! Not drinks like that! I meant….well...maybe coffee or lattes or maybe even some actual ….you know…..drinks. But, as you know, I don’t drink so I could maybe have a soda or something. And I wouldn’t let you overindulge. I would never allow you to be drunk. I would never…..take advantage….well...you know.”

Janine wrapped her arms around his neck and giggled. “Now, there’s the Egon I know.” She places a quick kiss on his cheek. 

She turned to go back upstairs, then looked back over her shoulder. “I’m free this weekend?”

Egon smiled. “Yes, how about this Friday?”

“Perfect,” she agreed. “Maybe I’ll try to get you out of your pants again….at my place?” She purred. “And I’ll tell you what other parts I’m fond of, too.”

Egon swallowed hard as he watched Janine go back upstairs, her hips swaying a little more than usual. He smiled, thinking to himself, “Well, that wasn’t too hard.”


End file.
